Warblers in Europe
by ami.d.tindal
Summary: Warblers go on a cruise around Europe . Secret relationships revealed. life's saved. a whole lot more
1. Chapter 1

**Warblers in Europe**

**Authors note:**

**First fanfiction don't be to mean. Plz review !**

**Kurt P.O.V**

There is nothing more amusing to watch than Wes trying to calm the Warblers down. Five minutes prior to this the meeting started , Wes told the Warblers we are going on a four week cruise in a week, missing the last two weeks of school and two weeks of summer vacation.

Blaine wonderful , beautiful Blaine is trying to stop Nick and Jeff jumping on everything. Wes is banging his gavel shouting "ORDER, ORDER I WILL HAVE ORDER". David is trying to get Jake, Daniel and Charlie to not run around and Thad is trying to get Trent and Jason to stop squealing.

Wes sent me a look that said "help". I just nodded, cleared my throat and shouted "STOPP". I had eleven pairs of eyes on me. "Wes" I said casually. He nodded than said "thank you warbler Kurt. As I was saying it is a cruise of Europe. We will be getting a bus to the ship meet on Friday at 6:00 at the entrance meeting dismissed."

Blaine walked over to me stuck his hand out and said "if I know you, you'll be wanting to pack." I giggled and took his hand and we walked over to Wes, Nick, Jeff ,David and Thad. "We're off Kurt needs to plan his outfits." I scoffed, the others laughed. "Good luck with that Blaine " Nick said . I rolled my eyes. " Nicky babe I don't know what you're laughing about we are going to the mall so you can tell me what I look good in when were done we're coming back to make our lists." Jeff said jokingly seriously. We all laughed and Nick just sighed and said "you and your lists baby". "I would take Kurt but we all know exactly where the clothes will end up." Jeff replied with a smirk. Blaine winked at me. "keep it in your pants and Jeff text me when Nick can't get his eyes off your ass" Jeff nodded. "Well baby if you want to get home before the game we should go now" Blaine said "You're right but we're not in a rush because we're not watching the game right honey." "yes dear" Wes made a whipping sound and David said " He got your balls on a key chain there Blaine " He was about to protest, when I cut in " that I do boys. Come on honey lets go." I stalked off and Blaine scurried off after me. The rest laughed.

**Hope its ok. Reviwe or pm me ideas or if you want me to continue **

**THANKS! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Warblers In Europe

**The guys are on a cruise to celebrate klaine, niff and wevid graduation **

Kurt and I walked down to reception from the dorm rooms. All the Warblers were there except from Wes and David which was odd. We walked over to Nick and Jeff. "Hey guys have you see Wes and David?" "No we haven't, no one has since breakfast." Jeff explained. "They'll be here." Kurt said with authority In his voice

Wes/David's room

"Wes honey the boat will be fine the school only rents the best." David and Wes have been dating in secret for all of high school and best friends since they were 5. Wes was panicking because he wasn't a big fan of boats. "But what if we run out of fuel and get stranded in the middle of the ocean." Wes sobbed into David's shoulder. "Ohh honey shh sweetie if we don't go now we will be and I know how you hate being late." David said soothingly "Yeah you're right." Wes nuzzled David's shoulder once more than went to the bathroom to wipe his eyes. When he was done he turned to the door and found David staring at him. "What?" he asked self-conscious. David just shook his head, walked over to Wes embraced him, gave him a kiss and whispered "I love you". "I love you too" was whispered back. They let go and grabbed their bags and left for the bus.

When everyone saw Wes and David on their way everyone knew something was up with Wes but knew better than to say anything. David shouted "The bus is here put your bags in then get on!" Once everyone was on we set off.

Kurt fell asleep on my lap almost immediately after arguing he wasn't tired. "Blaine I am not tired." I had been watching Kurt sleep (I'm aloud he is my boyfriend) for about an hour when I put my head up. I looked around at my friends, Jeff and Nick were asleep under Jeff's blanket, Trent fell asleep on Thad's shoulder and Thad's face was mushed against the window. Jason, Daniel ,Jake and Charlie were sprawled out on their own. I looked up too Wes and David. Wes had his head on David's lap and David stroking his hair. These people are so great. I was brought out my thoughts when Kurt started shouting and thrashing on my lap In his sleep. "I'm sorry…. Please don't hurt me... NO DON'T TOUCH THEM!" All the Warblers were around us now wondering what was wrong. "Baby wake up its ok nobody is going to hurt you". When we thought he was going to wake up he let out an ear piercing screech. Now everyone was trying to wake him up. Nothing was working. Then suddenly he fell limp I my arms. I was panicking "Baby you have to wake up." His eyes opened and he started saying everyone's names if they didn't answer he panicked when Kurt said Wes' name Wes grabbed his, kissed him on the head and whispered in his ear. Ever since Kurt's transfer they had a weird close bond that nobody can explain. When everyone sat down I asked "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head "Want to go back to sleep?" He nodded and went back to sleep.

2 hours later we were on the boat getting our room keys.

**Review plzz xx**


End file.
